Don't Take The Girl
by Dixie Dewdrop
Summary: What happens when you're Tony, you're five years old, and illness turns your world upside down? This is part of my Fate scenario.
1. Duet

Duet

Jethro, Ducky, and Maria leisurely watched the dawn break as they sat at the breakfast table sipping coffee and reading the early morning paper.

Ducky had spent the last week on vacation with Family Gibbs in Campeche, but was heading back to D. C. later in the day.

A loud, frantic knock at the front door caused them all to jump, and Gibbs hurried to the door and turned the knob as the woman on the other side called out that it was Caralina Gonzalez, Miguel's mother.

She burst in the door frantically babbling in Spanish, but Gibbs and Ducky picked out the term doctor- medico- several times in the woman's speech.

Ducky reached them and took Caralina by the arm, propelling her to the kitchen and pushing her gently into a chair. She grabbed his hand desperately and began speaking hysterically again.

Gibbs rubbed his eyes, helpless to understand what had transpired. Caralina was mother of Tony's good friend, Miguel, and of Miguel's little sister, Emily.

Maria had been volleying questions at Senora Gonzalez, and finally put her hand out and motioned for the other woman to be quiet. She turned to Ducky.

"She needs you, right now. Little Miguel is very sick, screaming about a headache and vomiting violently. Please, she just left him to come here. His daddy is with him."

Ducky quickly stood and nodded his agreement, motioning to both women. He addressed Maria, "Come also, so that you can translate for me."

All three jumped up and hurriedly left. Gibbs stood in the doorway and watched them jog down the street to the Gonzalez residence. He shut the door softly, realizing that all of the recent noise would probably wake Tony.

It was too late. Tony was making his way down the hall, rubbing his eyes with one hand and dragging his stuffed Eeyore along the floor behind him. Spying his father he raised his arms, and Jethro quickly moved to him and picked him up, snuggling with him as Tony wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms around his neck. Tony rubbed his face in his daddy's shirt, then rested his head on his father's shoulder, yawning loudly.

Gibbs rocked him softly in his arms as he stood, and finally after a couple of minutes he kissed the top of Tony's head and spoke. "Did you have a good sleep, Baby Boy?"

Tony nodded against him, but didn't speak.

"Then I'll bet you're hungry for breakfast. Let's go get you ready so that you can eat. Remember that you and I are driving Ducky to the airport today so that he can fly back to Washington. This is our own special Daddy and Tony day."

Jethro made his way back down the hall to Tony's room and into Tony's bathroom. He set the little boy on the floor and smiled, "Use the bathroom and then we'll get your bed made and you dressed for the day."

Tony didn't move voluntarily, so Gibbs took Eeyore from him and unzipped his sleeper. "Hurry, now, Son."

The child moved sluggishly, but managed to use the bathroom, wash his hands, and brush his teeth, then climbed on to his bed and sat quietly. He regarded his father.

Jethro handed him the clothes Abuela had gotten Tony to put out the night before, and the little boy quietly stripped off his pajamas and got himself dressed.

By the time he had put on his clothes he was decidedly more awake. Sliding off his bed he addressed his father, "Abuela said I could wear my new clothes today since we were going to the airport, and because it's Daddy and Tony day." He rubbed his eyes. "You have to help me make up my bed, please, Daddy."

His father nodded his agreement, and as they worked, he regarded his son. Tony was five, and a tiny five at that, with brown hair highlighted with golden streaks from the Mexican sun, and shimmery green eyes under long eyelashes. Attractive as he was, he was also all boy, and had already shown an aptitude for sports, despite his petite frame. The child had a sharp mind, as well, and Jethro often wondered what adult profession Tony would choose.

Finally pronouncing the bedroom in great shape, Gibbs told Tony to head for the kitchen and breakfast.

The little boy obeyed, but after climbing into his booster seat he muttered suspiciously, "My abuela is not here. Where is she, Daddy?"

Gibbs had the refrigerator open and was regarding the contents. "She went to Miguel's house with Ducky."

Tony scowled, displeased, "I want Abuela, and I want Abuela only to fix breakfast for me."

Gibbs leaned back from the refrigerator, raised his eyebrows, and responded, "Daddy is getting your breakfast this morning. Abuela is busy. I just told you, Son, that she's down the street."

Propping his face in his arms, the little boy frowned. "When is Abuela coming to me?"

Gibbs shut the refrigerator door, careful to not turn loose of the eggs in his hand. He didn't reply, but quickly set about scrambling some eggs for the meal.

Tony watched him warily, clearly displeased that his abuela wasn't in the residence. Noticing his father grab the salt and pepper containers and shake some of their contents into the eggs, he promised unhappily, "I'm telling Abuela that you put a bunch of salt in my eggs. You're not supposed to do that."

Jethro counted under his breath, trying to not lose his temper with Tony. Truthfully he knew the problem this morning was that Tony wanted Maria, and he sympathized. So smiling widely, he dished some of the eggs onto two plates and set them on the table, then poured Tony a glass of milk and a strong cup of coffee for himself.

Despite the salt addition, Tony ate voraciously, and his father watched in amazement. It truly shocked him that such a tiny body could eat the way Tony did at every meal.

As they ate Jethro reminded Tony of the trip to Campeche and to the airport, and the child's excitement began to mount. He loved planes, and clearly couldn't wait to take a trip with his father. Jethro promised him that after they said good bye to Ducky, they could eat lunch where Tony chose, and spend the rest of the day doing what Tony wanted in the coastal town.

He had been looking forward to the day as much as his little boy had. In Washington his job demands meant that having an entire day to set aside and enjoy as a special day between the two came rarely. Gibbs was determined that in Mexico he could spend the hours really relishing time with his son.

The front door opened and Tony hastily slid out of his booster seat and raced to Maria. Grabbing him, she picked him up and held him above her, and he leaned down and kissed her, laughing. "Why did you leave me, Abuela? Daddy made eggs and he put a whole bunch of salt in them. That is not how you cook them. He didn't give me any salsa either. Lo que esta mal. Where were you? I didn't know where you were and I wanted you with me."

Maria hugged him to her, then set him down, "See, nieto, that I have brought company with me. Emily is here to stay with us for a while."

Tony peeped around her and identified Miguel's little sister, who smiled shyly. "Why is she here, Abuela?"

"Come," she ordered, leading them back into the kitchen.

Tony snuggled against her as she walked. "You are not supposed to leave me all by myself."

Maria leaned down and kissed him again. "Never would I leave my boy by himself. Your daddy was with you."

"I look handsome in my new clothes," he added, and Maria laughed out loud.

"Yes you do, but you are always handsome, my baby."

Jethro made a plate of food and a glass of milk for Emily, and stood propped against the counter.


	2. Trio

Trio

Maria spoke softly to him as the children ate, "Dr. Mallard has accompanied the Gonzalezes to the hospital in Campeche. He thinks that Miguel may have contracted meningitis."

Gibbs raised his eyebrows in shock and winced.

She continued, "I told them not to worry about Emily, that she could stay with us as long as needed. I have a spare key from Caralina to get some belongings for her."

"Of course," Jethro immediately agreed, looking at the little girl. She was eating carefully, and with every couple of bites would pretend to give a bite to the baby doll she had brought with her. She was Tony's age, a bit shy, but very pretty with long, dark ringlets and expressive light brown eyes. "We'll take good care of her."

Suspicious at the quiet voices of the adults, Tony moved back to Maria and wrapped one arm around her leg, positioning himself as close to her as he could. "When does she go home?"

His father answered, "We have no idea. Now, since you have finished breakfast, go find something to play for a bit."

He looked up hopefully, "What about tv? I could watch something."

"Absolutely not, Bambino," Maria quashed his plan. "You know you are not allowed to watch television during the day. Usted sabe mejor. You know better even to ask."

Sighing in defeat, Tony left the room in search of alternate entertainment.

Maria told Gibbs she would finish packing Ducky's belongings so that the medical examiner didn't have to return to Campeche before his flight. The hospital was located not far from the airport, so Gibbs could just take the luggage with him when he collected the doctor.

Jethro stayed in the kitchen and began cleaning.

When Emily finished eating she climbed from the chair. Clutching the doll to her, she made her way to the agent. "Senor, gracias-"

He smiled down at her. What limited English Emily knew came from associating with Tony, and since Tony spent the majority of his time with her brother, she didn't have an extensive English vocabulary like Miguel did. "I like."

He leaned down and hugged her. "You are welcome, and I am happy you enjoyed the breakfast. Go find Tony and play now." She appeared to understand, and he watched her leave. He hoped that Miguel would be okay, and that the child could be reunited with her family in a couple of hours. She must feel a certain amount of fear at the way her day had started.

Half an hour later Gibbs was in his own bathroom, showered and dressed, and beginning to shave. Tony appeared at the doorway, and his eyes lit up when he saw his father's activity.

"Put me up there, Daddy," he demanded.

Jethro grabbed him and swung him onto the sink counter, and Tony sat crosslegged, peering into the mirror to watch his dad peering into the same mirror, as he shaved.

Watching his father lather his face with shaving foam, Tony begged, "Daddy, I want some on me, please."

Jethro hesitated, his fingers holding a ball of the cream. "Abuela is not going to be happy if you get shaving cream all over you, or if you have to change clothes. That's the new outfit she just got you."

Tony flashed him a stunning smile and whispered, "So we won't tell her, Daddy, and I'll be very careful and not get dirty."

The NCIS agent couldn't resist then, so he turned Tony towards him and covered his cheeks and chin with the airy white foam. Tony grabbed his father's toothbrush and used the handle to act as a razor, then imitated his dad's strokes, stopping to wash off the toothbrush as his father rinsed the razor.

When Maria called Tony's name from the other side of the house the little boy giggled conspiratorially and wiggled in delight when his dad grabbed a towel and whispered, "Shhh, don't tell now, or Abuela will fuss at me."

Tony laughed gleefully, but when Maria called a second time he whispered, "Hurry, Daddy, or Abuela will be spicious."

Gibbs finished wiping the little boy's face and kissed him on the tip of the nose, then set him down on the floor. "Suspicious, not spicious, Son-"

Tony raced off and Gibbs shook his head. He did love that little boy.

An hour later Maria and Gibbs worked in the garage arranging car booster seats in his vehicle. Tony had two, one for each of their cars in Campeche, but the adults had situated both in Jethro's back seat.

Finally satisfied at the security of the harnesses, Gibbs straightened. "Are you sure you don't want to go with us?"

Maria shook her head. "No, I promised I would help at the church today. The Father expects me. Are you certain you don't want me to keep the children with me, instead?"

"Absolutely not-" Gibbs smiled. "They'll be fine with me. I'll take them to lunch and then to the wharf, I guess. You know how Tony loves watching the ships and the activity at the docks."

Maria agreed, "Si, it is true. We must not be surprised if he grows up and one day joins the Navy."

She made her way into the house. Emily was in the living room, sitting in Maria's rocker and singing softly to her doll. Maria told her to hurry and use the restroom and head to the car. Emily jumped up and obeyed, excited at the prospect of a trip.

Tony was nowhere to be found, and Maria finally just stopped looking around the house and called him. She heard a muffled answer from his room and hurried there.

"Bambino, come to me now. Tienes que ir- you need to go."

Looking around she finally located a tiny foot sticking out from under the bed and reached down and pulled him out gently. He rewarded her with a megawatt smile.

"What were you doing, Bambino?"

"I was making a tent, Abuela," he grinned.

She laughed, and helped him to stand. "Go quickly now and use the bathroom while I get your shoes. Your daddy is ready to go to Campeche."

He scampered off, and as soon as he finished and was washing his hands, she brushed his hair and wiped his face with a washcloth. He was so excited at the prospect of the trip to Campeche that he cooperated, and hurriedly put on his shoes.

Gibbs had just finished buckling in Emily when Tony appeared, his toy airplane clutched to him, and a look of horror and outrage crossed his face when he noticed the passenger.

"Daddy, that's my car seat! Why is she in it?"

Maria, right behind him, reached out a hand to him.

Gibbs also stood up and spoke over the top of the car. "Emily is going with us, Tony. We're stopping to pick up Ducky and take him to the airport, then the three of us are going to have a great day."

Tony couldn't believe the response. "Daddy, no, she can't go with us! She's a girl, and we don't need to take a girl! I don't want her to go!"

Maria and Jethro exchanged appraising glances. She headed to the car to bid goodbye to Emily, while Gibbs made his way back in the house, picking Tony up as he entered and carrying him to the kitchen. He set his child on the counter and reasoned with him softly.

"Son, Emily is going with us today. Her family is not home and we're taking care of her..."

Before he could finish Tony kicked the cabinet underneath him, clearly annoyed and already headed into a meltdown. "I don't want her, Daddy! She can stay with Abuela! No girls, Daddy, no girls can go."

Gibbs lost patience. Placing one hand on either side of Tony on the countertop and leaning in he spoke firmly, "Emily is joining us and that is final. If you don't change this behaviour right now, though, I am going to put you over my lap and give you a spanking before you get in the car. Emily will still be going on the trip whether or not you get your bottom torn up."


	3. Ensemble

Ensemble

Tony scowled, and puffed his lip into a pout, then crossed his arms dramatically across his chest.

"One," Jethro spoke, lifting Tony's chin so that his son made eye contact with him. "Two..."

Tony conceded then, obviously not receptive to receiving a dreaded spanking from his father. "I stopped fussing, Daddy," he reassured him.

Gibbs looked at him carefully. Tony was still clearly upset, but his father could see him making an effort to modify his behaviour. He kissed the top of Tony's head. "Come on then and let's go."

He set Tony down and followed him out the door.

Once he had kissed his abuela good bye and gotten on the road, the little boy's mood improved considerably. Gibbs breathed a sigh of relief as he headed towards the hospital, relieved that the day hadn't begun with having to discipline his little boy.

Both children chattered away, in a mixture of Spanish and English, as the kilometres passed. Tony decided to improve Emily's stock of English vocabulary, and she eagerly responded. By the time Gibbs pulled into the hospital's lot, they were giggling over her pronunciation of the words Tony gave her to repeat.

He held a hand from each child as they made their way into the hospital's main entrance. The receptionist summoned Dr. Mallard for them, and he appeared with Caralina Gonzalez in tow. Emily spied her mother and broke free of Gibbs to throw herself in her mama's arms.

Ducky swung Tony up into his own arms and settled him on one hip. "Jethro, the situation is pretty serious. It's definitely meningitis. The doctors here have been more than generous in sharing the medical information with me, so I have seen all of the test results."

Jehtro shook his head in sympathy. "Ahhh...Duck, I just feel for them. Will Miguel recover without lasting repercussions?"

Ducky continued, "I hesitate to answer that. We need to pray for the boy. The dad is going to hold down the fort at home, and also, of course, he needs to work, to keep his job and the family's income. Senora Gonzalez is trying to get a family member contacted to take the little girl and keep her so that she can devote her attention to this child in the hospital."

Jethro interrupted. "Absolutely not- we will be more than happy to take Emily and keep her. That is the last thing the family should be worrying about today."

Jethro made his way to Senora Gonzalez and the two spoke briefly. He motioned Ducky and Tony over and addressed his son. "Tony, tell Senora Gonzales in Spanish that it is no problem to take Emily, and that we are happy to help."

Tony translated for his father, and the woman smiled gratefully.

Jethro instructed again, "Say that she does not need to think about Emily until Miguel is well."

After those words, the woman burst into tears and threw her arms around Jethro.

Half an hour later Gibbs pulled the car into the small lot of the airport. Tony and Emily couldn't contain their excitement at watching Ducky board his plane, and then in witnessing the aircraft's takeoff. They waved and blew kisses until the jet disappeared and Jethro ushered them back to the car.

The trio ate lunch at a restaurant on the wharf which possessed a tremendous indoor fish tank on the interior, and a spectacular view of the water from a wall of windows. Afterwards they walked around and visited some of the area shops, taking in a variety of the local sights. Tony did not hide his annoyance at the choice of retail viewing Emily selected, and complained loudly when they stopped, more than once, "Daddy, she just wants to look at stupid girl stuff."

Sightseeing came to an abrupt end when Emily tripped on a raised section of the sidewalk and fell, skinning one knee. Jethro got her calmed, and the tears stopped, but decided that it was time for them to head home. The decision angered Tony, who still expected a visit to more of his favourite sights. He felt cheated.

Little Emily was still weeping when Gibbs finished strapping her in the car.

En route back home the two preschoolers began a turf war, trying to gain control of the vacant middle seat in the back. Tony sat behind the passenger seat, while Emily was stationed behind Gibbs. As soon as Emily set her doll in the coveted middle space Tony pushed it out of the way, claiming the territory for his airplane. They quickly progressed to hitting each other's toys and raising voices, then slapping angrily at each other.

Gibbs managed to put a stop to it by reaching into the backseat and ordering, "Tony, give me that airplane right now!"

Tony responded with a howl of protest, but acquiesced when Gibbs snapped, "One..."

He set the airplane on the seat beside him and reached back again, addressing Emily, who gave up the doll just as reluctantly, then burst into tears.

Tony observed, clearly upset at the turn of events, "See, Daddy, I told you not to take the girl with us. She just makes trouble. Now look at what she's done!"

Settling both toys beside him, Gibbs ignored the heartbroken responses of both kids and made his way home.

Maria was there when they returned, and after a quick assessment of the state of affairs, she gave the little ones something to drink, then put them down for naps.

Tony did not agree to the rest without whining and protesting, and Jethro turned to Maria in exasperation, "That boy is going to get his butt blistered today."

She nodded, then collected Tony from the bathroom where he had finished brushing his teeth but lingered, hoping for a reprieve from the unwanted nap and bed. Seeing her, he made sure to remind his abuela that the day would have proved lovely indeed had their visitor stayed home and not gone with him to Campeche.

Scooping up her baby, she sat down with him in the rocking chair, pulled off his shoes, and began rocking. His struggles stopped within a couple of minutes and he reached up to rub her hair. She sang quietly to him, and he melted into her.

When he finally fell asleep, Jethro shook his head in relief, then carried Tony to his room and placed him on the bed. Returning, he spoke tiredly, "Finally, peace for a change-"

He filled Maria in on Miguel, and Maria used the naptime to go to the Gonzalez residence and pack up clothing and toys for Emily.

The afternoon and evening passed without incident, and the children played together in the living room.


	4. Medley

Medley

While Tony ate his snack he complained to Maria, "Abuela, make Emily stop trying to kiss me. I don't want her to do that."

"What is wrong, Bambino? You like kisses." Maria couldn't hide her smile.

"No," Tony argued, "and she has girl germs, too. Ducky said don't let strangers put their breath on you because that's one way to spread germs. I am going to tell him that she got her breath on me when I talk to him."

Maria sat down beside him. "This is not what Ducky meant. Anyway, you like kisses, Antonio, you kiss me all the time."

"You're not a girl and you don't have germs. You're my Abuela."

Maria pulled him onto her lap, "All right, Antonio, but you kiss Daddy, and Grandpa, and Ducky, and Mrs. Mallard, and..."

Tony scowled, and interrupted, "I like those kisses, I just don't like girl kisses."

She laughed out loud at that reasoning, and brushing back his bangs, she tilted his head back and started kissing him all over his face. Tony laughed in delight, and she set him down. "One day you will be too big for Abuela's kisses."

"No," he answered, flashing her one of his megawatt smiles, "even when I am grown and in college and as big as Daddy I will want your kisses."

Her eyes misted and she took a second to get her emotions under control. "You are right, my Bambino."

He raced out of the kitchen, and the children played fairly well together until supper. After eating, Jethro took over cleaning while Maria got the children bathed and into pajamas. Tony, worried about Miguel, asked his Abuela about the length of time the boy would be hospitalized. Ducky had already explained the illness to him, so Maria reassured him that he and Miguel would play together in the near future.

Tony danced around joyfully after his bath, excited to watch television. Maria strictly enforced television viewing for him, so he looked forward to seeing a programme for children that she had agreed to permit.

The two children sat in front of the set, while Jethro relaxed on the sofa and worked a crossword, and Maria settled in the rocker and read.

Tony jumped up at the first commercial and started out of the room.

"Where are you headed, Son?" Jethro eyed him over the rim of his coffee cup.

"I have to get perro, Daddy, 'cause the doggie is coming on the show now." With that, he raced off to bring his own stuffed puppy back with him.

Tony returned to discover that Emily had changed her location and was sitting on Maria's lap. He scowled, annoyed, and demanded, "Abuela, why is she there?"

"She just wants me to hold her, nieto, she is good." Maria brushed back the little girl's hair, and Emily, baby doll in tow, settled comfortably against Maria.

Tony stood, undecided for just a moment, then began climbing into Maria's lap with his own stuffed animal. His activity elicited a cry from Emily as he landed partways on her.

Gibbs eyed him, "What do you think you're doing?"

Tony settled himself deliberately, taking the lion's share of the area and trying to minimize Emily's space on Maria's lap.

He declared to his father. "I am sitting with Abuela."

"Antonio, Emily was here first, Bambino." Maria tilted his head back so that he was looking at her. "Let me hold her, then I will hold you later."

"No," Tony contradicted, squirming until Emily cried out again. "She needs to go somewhere else now. I want to sit with you by myself only."

"Get down, Son," Jethro ordered. "Emily sat there first. Why don't you come sit with me?"

"No, I don't want to sit with you! I want my Abuela!" Tony's lip puffed out and he moved some more, finally succeeding in unseating Emily. Once she was relegated to standing by the rocker instead of sitting in his abuela's lap he relaxed.

Emily's eyes filled, but she sat down where she was, cradling her baby doll.

Gibbs stood up, made his way to the rocker, pulled Tony into his arms, and headed down the hall to Tony's bedroom without uttering a word. Tony countered by communicating his outrage with attempts to free himself and screams that he wanted his abuela.

Jethro started counting when they entered the room, and when Tony's meltdown failed to stop, he pulled out a chair and sat down, then set the boy deliberately on the floor before him.

Tony realized what Jethro had in mind and tried to escape from his father's grasp. Gibbs, though, had reached the end of his patience and had made his decision. He pulled the little boy over his lap and quickly held him steady as he pulled the nightclothes away from his rear end.

The second Tony felt cool air hit his bottom as his daddy stripped him, he knew the spanking was inevitable. He began struggling before the first slaps, but by the time his daddy's hand had delivered five stinging smacks to his bottom all of his energy was transferred into his sobbing.

Satisfied that he had delivered a just response to Tony's conduct, Jethro sat with his little boy, his bottom red and stinging from the punishment, across his lap and waited until the child's cries gave way to shuddery breaths. Then he righted his pajamas and stood him before him. Keeping him standing in front of him with a hand behind Tony's back, he put the other hand under his chin and ordered, "Look at me right now, Son."

Tony obeyed, his bottom lip quivering, and his face still streaked with tears.

"Now, Daddy just spanked you because of your behaviour in the living room. The way you acted was unacceptable, and the way you talked was unacceptable. You will not continue to behave the way that you just did. Do you understand me?"

Tony nodded while using both of his hands to attempt to rub out the sting of the spanking.

Gibbs continued, "Now, you may not go back into the living room tonight. Instead, I am taking you to use the bathroom, then I am putting you to bed."

Tony's face crumbled, and his eyes filled with tears again but he nodded. Jethro stood up and held out his hand, motioning Tony to go ahead to the bathroom. He didn't say anything until Tony had used the toilet, washed his hands, and brushed his teeth. Then he scooped him up and carried him to his bed, settling him beneath the covers.

Tony regarded him miserably, and Gibbs sat down gently on the edge of the bed. Tony quickly scooted until his head was in his daddy's lap. "I want Abuela."

His father tapped him under the chin. "She will come check on you later, and give you a kiss good night."

Tony played with the sleeve of his father's shirt and asked quietly, "Can I see television tomorrow?"

Gibbs looked at him and answered seriously, "That will depend upon the way you act tomorrow."

Tony absorbed that and questioned next, hopefully, "Daddy, can we not take the girl tomorrow?"

Gibbs shook his head emphatically and answered firmly, "Emily will join every activity we have as a family until her own family returns. I am sorry that we did not have a day with just you and me today, but that doesn't mean that we won't have one as soon as Miguel and his family come back. Meanwhile, we need to understand that Emily is sad and scared because she does not have her mama and her daddy and her brother with her. She needs to have us treat her nicely, and make her feel welcome."

He stopped and thought a minute before he continued.

Tony watched him carefully.

"Son, I have seen you play well with Emily several times today, and I want to see that all of the time that she is staying with us. Maybe you don't understand it now, but one day, a girl just like Emily will turn into the most important girl in the world for you." He brushed back Tony's bangs, then traced his finger across Tony's eyes, and nose, and mouth.

Tony regarded him, then raised himself to rub his stinging bottom again. "That spanking hurt me, Daddy."

"I know that it hurt you, Anthony. Spankings always feel like that. You have to learn, though, what to do so that you don't get one again. Then you won't have to worry about having your bottom hurt." Gibbs leaned down and kissed Tony's cheek, then rubbed the last remnant of tears off the little boy's face.

Tony spoke finally, "Do we have to take that girl with us everywhere, though, Daddy?"

Gibbs smiled sympathetically. "How would you feel if Abuela and I had to stay in Campeche, and you had to stay at the Gonzalezes, then Emily and Miguel kept telling their parents they didn't want you to go anywhere with them? It would hurt you feelings, now wouldn't it, Son?"

Tony thought about that scenario and nodded affirmatively.

Gibbs caressed Tony's cheek softly, then began stroking his hair.

Both were silent for several moments before Jethro spoke again. "Tell you what- tomorrow, why don't you and I go for a walk while Abuela and Emily are busy? It will just be us then, and we can make plans about what we are going to do for our next Daddy and Tony day."

The little boy considered the proposition, slipped off of his father's lap and repositioned himself in the bed, then regarded his parent carefully. "No, let's don't do that, Daddy, just have us go on the walk. Let's take the girl. Let Emily come, too."

Jethro's breath caught and he smiled at his son, then he slid off the bed and kissed him good night. Cutting off the bedside lamp he made his way to the door, but stood a moment in the doorway and marvelled at the little being he, and the most important girl in his own life, had created.


End file.
